Friendship is like a Flower
by midnightstar32
Summary: Kagome is out babysitting Shippo,and things go bad. Shippo's father is killed,at the same time Sango is attacked. The 3 friends must leave the city.Can Inuyasha and Miroku help them? What happens if Naraku owns half the world? full summary inside.
1. Bad things can happen to good people

**Midnight: I bet you're all thinking, wow another story, and she already has like five up, with barely any chapters and she never updates. But I have a good reason for not updating in like several months. First of all someone tried to hack our computer, then my evil drivers ed teacher came along, and then my math teacher makes us write notes all class that have nothing to do with our upcoming assignment and then at the end of class she assigns us 90 questions due the next day. That happens every time we have math class which is almost everyday.**

**Cookies: And her second cousin that she barely knew died in a car crash and she just needed some time to think things over and take a break, so yeah, but chances are that reviewers from her previous stories won't be reading this so it's kinda irrelivant.**

**Sour: Wow, previous and irrelevant? Those are some pretty big words for you Cookies.**

**Midnight: I just wanna start writing now, so just be quiet!**

**ALL: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA, JUST THE RANDOM CHARACTERS AND EVENTS THAT WE MAY RANDOMLY CREATE.**

**Full summary: Kagome and Sango are best friends, they both go to the same high school and practically live at each others houses. Misfortune strikes one night, Kagome is out babysitting Shippo and Sango was at gymnastics. Sango is attacked, and her brother is forced to kill their father and is then kidnapped. Kagome and Shippo are later threatened to leave and never come back? Where will the three go? Who will they meet?**

"So Sango, you have gymnastics tonight right?" Kagome asked.

"Yup I sur du" Sango said through a bite of her sandwhich. Kagome just rolled her eyes, how many times had she told Sango not to talk with her mouth full?

Out of the two girls, Sango was slightly older and-most of the time- definitely more mature. Kagome was more cheerful and childish than Sango, but the difference between them never really bothered them at all.

"When you get done with that, why don't you come over to my house? School ends a week from now and we won't get to see each other much after that."

"But don't you have to babysit Shippo until late tonight?"

"Oh crap! I forgot about that! I'll bring him over for a while and take him back before his dad gets home. Shippo loves hanging out with Souta despite the age difference. Maybe you could bring Kohaku over for a couple hours, you know that Souta and Kohaku are in a fight right?"

"What are they fighting about this time?" says an exasperated Sango.

"I think that they're fighting about some girl."

"REALLY?" Sango starts laughing uncontrollably.

"I think it's quite cute! Souta is the one who likes the girl and Kohaku is saying that Souta keeps ditching him for her. So I think you should bring Kohaku over so that they can make up!"

"You are waaaaaaaaaaay over thinking this. They'll make up on their own eventually. Remember what we always say. Friendship is like a flower."

"Yeah, yeah. It can wither and it can bloom, but whatever happens to it, you know it will grow again."

"Unless you tear out the root and eliminate the seeds."

"Oh Sango, you can be such a pessimist at times. But as I was saying, you can force a flower to bloom using fertilizer. And that's what I intend to do to Kohaku and Souta."

"You're going to feed them fertilizer?"

"No! You know what I mean, so stop making fun of me!"

"But you're so naive and gullible! Remember that time in 7th grade, when Yura told you gullible was written on the roof and you looked?"

(A/N The event that Sango just mentioned happened to one of my friends so technically I don't own it. During the same class my friend had to get something from her locker, and the teacher left just as she was coming back and them some stupid jerk in my class pulled the chair away just as she was about to sit down. People in my class rarely except those who are different.)

"That wasn't funny! Yura was being mean!"

"Yes it was and Yura is ALWAYS mean to EVERYONE!"

Kagome and Sango talked for the rest of their lunch break and then each headed off to their respective classes. The rest of their school day was pretty uneventful. When the final bell rang both girls rushed to their lockers which happened to be side by side. Definitely not a coincidence.

"See you later Kagome!"

"Don't forget to bring Kohaku! Lie to him or trick him if you have to!"

"You know, sometimes you really seem evil."

"I only let you see that side of me."

"Yeah thanks."

"Anyways I'll see you later!"

Sango rushed off to gymnastics and Kagome drove home to get ready for babysitting.

"Thank you for babysitting Shippo, Kagome. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Mr. K! Have fun at work!"

"I will! If that's even at all possible..."

He, Kagome and Shippo all started laughing.

"But we did get 2 new guys. They're horrible! Manten is really...let's just say he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, probably the dullest actually. And Hiten hits on all the female employees and is really rude all the time! He keeps bothering me to give him and Manten a raise. I'm afraid I'll have to fire them today, the big boss gave me permission when he saw how our sales went down."

"Well good luck!" Kagome says.

"Bye Dad! I'll see you later! And remember, you promised that you would spend tomorrow with me at the park!" Shippo yelled to his dads' retreating form.

His dad laughed and replied "I will! I will! I never break my promises!"

**A few hours later,**

"Hey Shippo, do you wanna come over to my house and play with Souta and Kohaku for a couple hours? Sango is going to be there. We might never see each other again after we graduate, so we're trying to spend as much time together as possible."

"Ok! I'll do whatever makes you happy!"

"I think you just want to hang out with Souta and Kohaku." Kagome laughs.

"A little bit...But I want to make you happy! I can't remember my mom because she died when I was 2. Now I'm almost 7, I see you as my mom. You do everything that a mom would do."

"Awwwww...Thanks Shippo! That's really sweet! I guess I kinda treat you like you're my own son, because I think I love you like a son."

"What?"

"I love you like you're my own son."

"Oh! Well let's go over to your house now!"

"Ok! Ok! But look at it out there! It's pitch black and raining. You should pack an overnight bag and I'll call your dad and tell him you're going to stay over at my house."

"Alright!"

Kagome shooed Shippo to get his bag packed. Suddenly the power went off.

"Crap! Sorry Shippo! I'll bring a flashlight up for you to see! Just stay where you are! I'm going to find my cellphone first."

"Ok!"

Kagome felt along in the dark house and finally found her cellphone laying on the couch. She opened it and used it as a temporary source of light. She found her way to the kitchen and started rummaging in the drawers in search of some flashings.

Finally she was in luck, in the bottom drawer beside the dishwasher were the flashlights. She grabbed the biggest two, which also happened to be the brightest. She carefully went up the stairs and into Shippo's room.

"Shippo?" She called.

"I'm over here."

Kagome looked to see him half buried in a pile of stuff he was trying to fit into his back pack. She laughed.

"Shippo you don't need all of this."

"Fine..."

"I'm going to call your father now."

"Ok."

"Hello? Mr. K?"

"Who is this?" Mr. K's voice sounded nervous. He was never nervous, was something wrong?

"This is Kagome. I was wondering if it would be alright for Shippo to sleep over at my house tonight and hang out with Souta."

"Who is Shippo?"

"Shippo is your son. What's going on Mr. K?"

A raspy voice hissed in the backround, "So you lied to us Mr. Kamiya. You said you had no family. Well we'll just have to kill you all then."

"Kagome just-" And someone on the other line hung up.

"Shippo something bad is happening! Pack your bag with things you need to live. Hurry, then grab your raincoat, I have to go get my jacket. Wait here, don't move unless I or your father come to get you."

Shippo whimpered. What was going on? Was his dad ok? Would Kagome be ok?

Kagome rushed down the stairs and grabbed her jacket, pulling it on quickly. Suddenly a bolt of lightning splintered through the front door. Kagome screamed and ducked behind the sofa.

"WHERE'S THE BOY?"

"I told you, there's no one here!" Mr. K yelled.

"You lie! My brother and I can smell them! Hiten, the girl is behind the sofa!"

Suddenly a tall man with some strange jewel like thing glowing in his forehead grabbed Kagome. She vaguely thinks 'why does he have some weird jewel thing in his head?'

Hiten throws Kagome to the floor and demands to know where the boy is.

"I'll never tell you!"

Manten slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor near Mr. K. She sat up slowly, hand rubbing her sore cheek.

"Girl if you tell us, we will spare your life. And seeing how beautiful you are, you may acompany us."

"You're sick! I value Shippo's life much more than my own! Besides I would never travel with monsters like you!"

SMACK! This time it was Hiten who slapped her. He looked like he was about to kill her, but Manten interupted.

"Hiten! I smell the boy! He is close!"

"Let's get him then!"

"SHIPPO HIDE! THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU! SAVE YOURSELF!" Kagome screamed at him, hoping he would listen.

"Kagome" Mr. K whispered, "I'll fight them off. You must take Shippo and leave here. Don't come back to this city again. Take whatever you need. I've stored money in a safe hidden behind the curtains in the library, the code is 25,7,23. Take all of the money. Up in my room is a chest inside of it is things that belonged to my wife. Kagome my wife was an amazing demon and she would have wanted you to have it. I'm a strong demon, but fighting those two, with their cheap power...I'll surely die. There's a large black hiking back pack in the upstairs hall way closet. Put the money and my wifes' things in there."

"But Mr. K-"

"No buts. Now we must save Shippo. GO!"

Mr. K hurtled upstairs and started fighting with the 2 younger demons. Kagome silently crept upstairs, hoping they wouldn't hear her. She was sure they wouldn't be able to hear her over the sound of their fighting, but she just wanted to be on the safe side.

She winced as the closet door creaked when she opened it. She quickly grabbed the back pack Mr. K told her about. She was just about to go into the library and get the money from the safe when suddenly the door to the bathroom flew open and Mr. K flew out, luring the 2 other demons away from wherever Shippo might be hiding.

Kagome crept into the bathroom and quietly called out, "Shippo? Shippo, if you're here, please come out it's me, Kagome."

An orange head peaked out of the laundry basket.

"Kagome, what about my dad?"

"Shippo...Your dad told me that we have to leave without him. He said-he said-" silent tears started to slip from Kagome's eyes. She was holding her breath, so that she would not alert the demons to their presence.

"It's ok Kagome. You can tell me later. But my dad is always right! So we have to trust him! What's the back pack for?"

"Your dad told me to grab a few things to take care of for him. So first we have to stop in your dad's room."

Fortunately for Kagome, Shippo knew where the key to the chest was hidden.

"Dad told me. He always keeps it in moms' favorite stuffed animal. See the one right there? The one of 3 foxes sewn together? Like a family. The biggest one is the dad, the medium one is the mom and the little one is the baby. He always keeps it in the medium one. Can we take the stuffed animal with us? Please Kagome? My dad will want it when he meets us."

"Shippo...Of course we can bring it with us. But honey, your dad...He isn't going to meet us. He told me so himself, he's doing something that would make your mom proud. And you know what? He'll see her again real soon, he said."

"What do you mean? Is mom gonna come back to life?"

"No sweetie, no...I'll explain it to you later, but right now we have to make it out of here safely."

"But what about dad?"

"He wants us to go. He's gonna go somewhere else, he told me that too."

Kagome opened the chest to see beautiful things that she did not have the time, or heart, to admire at the moment. She easily filled the largest segment of the back pack, and part of the middle sized one.

The fighting was definitely not in the library any more. So Kagome grabbed Shippo's small hand and pulled him along. She pulled away the curtains and saw the safe. But what was that darn code again?

"23, 5, 34? Darn it! Nothing! 7, 23, 42? Ugh! Still nothing! 52-"

"Kagome! Somebody is coming this way!"

"Get behind me! If something happens to me, promise you'll get away! You can't break that promise, ok? Find Sango and Kohaku, they'll help you. Please, just promise."

"I...promise. Just like my dad, I never break my promises." Shippo says as he hides behind Kagome. He was finally starting to understand.

Now Kagome could hear the footsteps too. It sounded the the person was hurt. Shuffle, thunk! Shuffle, thunk!

And finally someone stepped through the door. It was Mr. K. Kagome and Shippo both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness that you're both still ok! I've got those 2 fools tricked with my fox magic for now, but we don't have very long. Kagome, here let me open that for you. It looks like you're having trouble remembering the code I gave you."

Mr. K smiled. Kagome laughed nervously. In seconds Mr. K had the safe open and was quickly loading money and other important things into the rest of the back pack.

"My wife and I were saving it for an emergency. I guess this is it. You can use it to pay for a house, send Shippo to school, pay for food and anything else you need to. It should last you a while that way."

"Dad," Shippo started, "Where are you going that you won't be able to come with us?"

"I'm going to be with your mother. She's proud of us, you too, Kagome. Your mom and I will watch over you in heaven. And Shippo, I never break my promises, find a park as soon as you get settled in your new home. In fact, I've got a better promise for you. Shippo, when you find the park, go some place quiet, where no one will see you. Wish on this ring that you'll get one last day with your parents." he says, handing Shippo a ring with a strange pink jewel on the end of it, "We'll be there. I-"

He's cut off by Hiten and Manten blasting through the door.

Hiten starts yelling, "You basturd! Thinking you could fool us, you were wrong! We saw through your not so clever ploy!"

"Well then, why didn't you come after him sooner? Huh?" Kagome countered, feeling suddenly brave.

"Why you bitch!" Hiten was about to hit her, but Shippo jumped on Hiten, but his arm.

"Don't you talk about Kagome that way!"

"Shippo!" Kagome called frantically.

Hiten shouted in pain. "You brat! Brother, dispose of him at once! I'll take care of the girl!"

Manten grabbed Shippo by his tail and flung him at the wall with all his strength. Kagome screamed, but Mr. K caught his son in midair. Hiten was too busy to notice that. He was enraged that such a pathetic, weak mortal would DARE speak to HIM like that.

He was about to punch the weak mortal, a punch that would definitely end her life. And this time, no one was here to save her. His fist came whooshing closer, and though it was feeble, she lifted her hands to shield herself.

**Midnight: So what do you guys think so far? I promise it will get better. And no, this story is not JUST about friendship. I just find the title really fitting for later in the story, you'll see why. Inuyasha, Miroku and others will show up soon, don't worry. But probably not for another chapter or two, but please don't skip any chapters, because they all have importance later in the story. **

**Cookies: If you notice, Midnight is adding in parts of what actually happened in the manga and anime to make it easier to understand. It might seem confusing now, but it'll make sense later. Anyways, she doesn't own those events.**

**Sour: R&R!**

**Midnight & Cookies: Sour don't be rude, you should say please! **

**Midnight: Something went wrong when Sour was a baby and now she's socially retarded.**

**Sour: I am NOT! (Smacks Midnight)**

**Midnight: OW! Anyways plz R&R! :) (:**


	2. Meeting Skye, the one with a secret

**Midnight: Hey no reviews? If you read it plz review it! I don't care if you just review it every couple of chapters, but I'd at least like one review for each chapter! **

**Sour: I don't think anybody is reading this. It's horrible, and the plot line gets worse. I mean why would Naraku you know...to Sango?**

**Cookies: Because he was given false info. He was really looking for Kagome or Kikyo. Anyways let's not give away anymore of the story!**

**ALL: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA! PLZ R&R!**

A bright pink burst of energy flew from Kagome's hands and burned Hiten. He hissed in pain. He struck again, but Mr. K dived in front of Kagome, a loud crack was heard.

"So Mr. Kamiya, you decided that it would be you dying tonight? How precious. Sadly our boss told us only to kill Mr. Kamiya, but we'll be back for you two later." Hiten smirked evilly.

Manten cackled with his brother and they quickly left.

"Kagome, Shippo, come closer. Go to the next city. Shippo, as I was saying, I promise. And after you make that wish, give the jewel on the ring to Kagome. You may keep the ring, Shippo, but Kagome will need that jewel. And Kagome, use the money to help pay for your housing, and for Shippo to go to school. Now good luck. And Shippo, my son...I love you."

And that was when Mr. Kamiya closed his eyes, said his last words and took his final shaky breath.

"Goodbye dad..." Shippo whispered with tears in his eyes, and pain in his heart.

"Mr. K..." Kagome whispered tears streaming down her face. Now she was all Shippo had.

"Kagome, we have to leave like dad said." Shippo said gravely. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was still grieving his father's death.

"We need to find Sango first. She has to at least know what's happened."

"I'm so sorry Shippo...Mr. Kamiya was a good man. He didn't deserve to die." Kagome's mom said sadly. Kagome had told her the story and what needed to be done, and she understood.

Kagome grabbed some of her belongings. She grabbed her cellphone charger, some clothes, her tooth brush and tooth paste, and other necessities.

She couldn't help but wonder why Sango wasn't here. Her mom said she'd never shown up at all. She quickly grabbed Shippo and picked up their things. They rushed over to Sango's.

They arrived to see a sight they did not expect. There was blood everywhere. Kagome's heart was hammering in her chest. Was her best friend dead?

That's when they stumbled upon the body of Sango's father. The weapon imbedded in his back looked like the weapon that belonged to Kohaku.

Not far away was Sango. She was a bit battered, and looked like she might have a concussion, but she was alive. Kagome shook her. She woke with a start.

"Sango? What happened?"

"We were attacked. I came home to change from gymnastics, and then I came down here and Kohaku fell to the ground holding his head. Father and I rushed over. Suddenly he pulled out his weapon and killed father. I knew he was under a spell or something, and I couldn't kill him! Suddenly a man dressed in black appeared. He had horrible blood red eyes, and his hair was long, black and greasy. He was gruesomely pale, and he had this horrible smirk on his face. He said something before he knocked me out. He said 'I think I've found her'."

"It's ok Sango, you can cry. Everything is bad right now, I know. But we need to leave. We need to find a different city. Let's catch the bus or something, but we have to go now, please! We can mourn later, I can't leave you here!"

Sango just nodded, knowing she needed to be strong for Kagome. She asked Kagome quickly if she had time to pack, and change her clothes. Kagome nodded.

Sango rushed up the stairs. She started to change into some blood free clothes and gasped. She knew for fact that she had been wearing a bra when she changed to go over to Kagome's. In fact it was her favourite one. And now, she noticed, that her underwear was on back wards. What was that on her leg?

'No...' thought Sango, 'he didn't, he couldn't...did he rape me while I was unconcious? Please no!'

But she already knew her suspicions were correct. No bra, her underwear on backwards, and the dry blood on her thigh. What if she was pregnant, or had an STD or an STI?

She wouldn't tell Kagome, it would crush her. 'Kagome's too sensitive. I can't just drop this on her, she would be crushed. Besides, I'm fine.'

Sango finished packing her things and walked down the stairs to meet Kagome...and Shippo?

"Kagome, when did he get here?"

"I'll tell you on the bus! But those guys could be back at any minute to finish Shippo and I off!"

"Alright let's go."

"So you have some kind of strange power? Well thats new, or is it? You haven't been hiding anything from me, have you Kagome?" Sango joked weakly.

when her dad died when she was 13, and Sango had gotten her through it. Now it was Kagome's turn to comfort Sango and help her through it.

"Kagome, remember when your dad died? I told you how I felt. My dad is in a better place with my mom and all of their relatives, just like Shippo's dad, and we both know it. We all have to be strong."

"Sango..."

"That's how I feel. Shippo how do you feel?"

"I miss my dad, but he said he and mom are watching over me. He made a promise and he never breaks his promises. He's definitely happy wherever he is. I'm sad that he's gone, but I have to be strong."

"Ok..." Kagome sighed, giving in. It was late that night, almost midnight in fact. They were all tired, they'd been sitting at the very back of the bus. It was one long seat. Their back packs were taking up the left side, next to Shippo. Kagome was in the middle and Sango sat on the right.

Kagome felt pressure on her arm and looked down to see Shippo sleeping. She smiled and sighed in relief.

"Kagome, are you ok? You're not too stressed again? Your condition isn't going to act up again?"

"I'm FINE Sango. If anyone needs rest it's you."

Sango just sighed in frustration.

"But I am a little tired. Can I lay my head on your shoulderr?"

"Kagome you already know the answer to that." Sango said grouchily.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she lay her head on Sango's shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes, not noticing the look on Sango's face soften.

Sango noticed that Kagome was really pale. She brushed some hair off of Kagome's face and noticed that Kagome felt fevered. She was very glad that she hadn't told Kagome what really happened or Kagome would have had another attack.

The bus ride ahead of them would last another 5 hours, so Sango decided that she may as well get some sleep. The next morning at 5 they arrived in Tokyo, the city where Kagome's grandfather lived.

"My grandfather runs a shrine. We can stay there for a while, and help out to earn money and then get our own place. It's too late to register Shippo for school this year, but next year we'll find a place for him to go to school."

"Come on Kagome! Once we get settled in, can we go to the park?"

"Maybe..." She just couldn't say no to the adorable boy.

"But first we have to get jobs!" Sango proclaimed.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome's grandfather said cheerfully.

"Gramps this is Shippo and Sango. Is it alright if we stay here for a while?"

"Of course! Of course!"

**Several days later,**

"I believe you have a job, Miss Sango. You must start getting used to being called Miss, seeing as how you will be teaching Martial arts here every Monday and Wednesday. Keep in mind that you will have different classes at different hours. You will arrange that part yourself. Miroku! Get over here and show Miss Sango around."

With that Myoga walked away. A guy with dark brown hair tied at the nape of his neck and violet eyes walked over.

"My name's Miroku!" He said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully. Sango felt something touching her ass, she looked only to see it was Miroku.

"You lecher! Stop groping my ass!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face, leaving a red welt in the shape of her hand.

"You have such a wonderful ass..." Miroku beamed, "Anyways, I clean up around here and teach some anger management and meditation classes. We'll be seeing A LOT of each other."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the building, showing her around. Sango couldn't help thinking, if he wasn't such a perv, I think I would like him.

She immediately set up a sign advertising her classes. She already had students. They were from the former teacher, so at least she didn't have to worry about being student-less. Today was Saturday, so she would start this coming Monday.

It would be ok in the end, their lives would have to balance out eventually. Sango was a huge believer in Karma. She didn't know what they did wrong yet, or if this might actually be a stroke of good luck, but she knew she would find out eventually.

Meanwhile, Kagome was at a different job interview. She was being interviewed by Kaede, the friendly secretary.

"I think Mr. Takashi will really find ye useful around here. In fact he might even like ye! I know I do." Kaede said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Does that mean I have the job?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No child, in fact I cannot let ye have that job."

"Oh.." Kagome said sadly.

"I have a much better job for ye. Ye'll be Mr. Takashi's assistant. He'll need ye to remind him for meetings, he's very forgetful, and paper work and other important tasks."

"Oh thank you Kaede! When do I start?"

Kaede laughed, she then replied, "Not this coming Monday, but the one after it. Ye'll work from 10AM-12AM. You'll work 5 days a week I'm afraid. If ye have young ones, ye'll need to find someone to watch them or take them to school. It's not that ye look like a mother, because ye don't. Ye just have this air around ye that makes me think so. Anyways, you work from Monday to Friday. Good luck."

"I'm not a mother but I'm taking care of someone. He's really sweet. I think that you would both like each other. Well I'll see you Monday then, I think I'll be able to find my way around so you won't have to show me."

**Somewhere else in Tokyo,**

I know Japanese well, but I'm still a freak here, and now it turns out that I don't have anywhere to stay. I sat down on the side walk. I must have the worlds largest secret.

I started to cry. I missed my mom, dad and two brothers. They weren't my real family of course. My real family didn't want me when they found out what I was. Can you imagine, living as a seven year old girl, having rich parents, and then one day, bam! You have wings and are tossed out, just like that? No I bet you can't. That's why I don't tell anyone about my wings. Well there was two people I did tell, but they died.

It's better this way though. My family would have been crushed, just like my reputation already was. For a year and a half I earned money and saved it, finally coming here, bringing her. Her, my baby. It's not her fault that her father is a horrible, cruel man. But I still Iove her. She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me. She's either a half demon or a quarter demon. I don't know and I don't care.

She has sweet little eyes the shade of pink you see in a sunset. Her hair is a strawberry blonde colour, I don't know why. She looks nothing like the father, and very little like me. She has hair kind of like mine, but I'm more blonde and my eyes are deep cobalt blue. The only thing she has kind of like her father is her eyes, his eyes are red. I named her Raena.

It's getting late, it's almost 5. I'm starving but I have no money and no place to go. I had money at first, but then my luggage vanished from the air port and my money was stolen. I came here to get away, but it seems like things are just as bad here. Well they are for me. Carefully supporting Raena's tiny neck, I shift her in my arms and pull her pink touque further over her ears and tuck her hands into her little pink blanket. We're in a rough neighborhood right now, and all I want to do is hide her away where she'll be safe.

Suddenly some big brutish looking guy comes out of the alley behind me. He has a knife and an evil glint in his eyes. I swallow hard. He lunges at me and I use my body to shield Raena. I expect impact but nothing comes. I look up to see a man with silver hair and dog ears fighting the big brutish guy.

"You leave them alone! If I hear about you bothering ANYONE again, and you'll be sorry!" The silver haired man threatens. The brutish guy is scared, so he nods. The other guy lets him go and the brutish man runs off.

Suddenly the silver haired man comes over here.

"Are you alright? And-whoa! Is that thing yours?" He finishes rudely.

"Yes." I'm too beaten down to say anything else.

"Oh...I apologize. I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just surprised at someone so young having a little baby."

"That's what a lot of people tell me."

"Anyways, why are you out here on the streets?"

"I have nowhere else to go."

"Come with me. I'll help you." He smiles.

"Sure. I guess you have a soft side, Mr. Tough. What's your name anyway? You never told me." I smile weakly.

"I'm Inuyasha Takashi. What's your name?"

"My name's Sky Smith, and this is Raena Smith."

"Well come on then. I don't want the both of you to catch cold."

They walked away from the alley and Inuyasha stopped.

"Wait here for a moment."

A few minutes later a large limo showed up. Out of it stepped Inuyasha.

"You failed to tell me you were rich. Why is that?"

"I don't really know. I just thought you knew. Everyone in Japan knows who I am. But you must not be from Japan."

"I'm not from Japan, but I'm definitely not telling you where I lived."

"Was the father abusive?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing to Raena.

"You could put it that way." I smiled humourlessly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"It was rape. I never knew the guy at all. But why do you, a guy I've never met in my life, care?"

"I don't know. I just felt bad for you. Besides, I don't let innocent people get attacked if I can help it."

I smirked, "So you're kind of like a super hero?"

"No! Super heroes are men in tights! I will NEVER be a super hero!" He blushed wildly.

My stomache growled loudly. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked up.

"You must be hungry. We'll eat out then. Driver! Find the fanciest restaurant nearby. Someone needs an introduction to Japanese culture!"

I hadn't known him long, but I felt like he was a friend, an older brother even. Not a real older brother but you know, he acted like one.

"But look at me! I'm not even dressed for anything fancy." I said shyly. Great,my true nature was starting to kick in.

"Actually driver, stop somewhere that we can buy female clothes!"

Several minutes later we arrived at a mall, that strangely-and fortunately- for us-was open until 10 PM. First I begged Inuyasha to go to the baby store with me, I'd had enough of going in there alone, with all the condecending stares.

It was bright and cheerful in the store. Everything was bright happy colours like blue, green, yellow, pink, orange, red, white and purple. There was diapers, hats, bonnets, blankets, clothes, bottles, baby food, toys and cribs. You name it, they had it.

"Don't let the price stop you. You'll be staying with me from now on."

"You're really generous but-"

I was cut off by his cellphone ringing. He muttered into it for a while and then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my secretary, Kaede. Apparently I have a new assistant. Anyways, I don't care. I'm one of the richest men in the world. What's the point of making money if you barely spend any? I'll spend money on you two. Now no complaining. I'm taking you under my wing. How old are you anyways?"

"I will be 17 on August 14th."

"Well then when school starts up again, I'll enter you in school. By the way, there's someone else staying with me currently. While we were in the limo, I texted her to meet us at the restaurant. She's your age. I think you'll like her."

"Ok...Oh my gosh! Isn't that cuuuuute!"

"Sure..."

"Can you hold her for a second?"

"But I don't know how to hold a baby!" Inuyasha protested.

"Hold you arms out like this, and use one to support her neck. She's only 2 months old you know. Be careful with her, ok?"

"Keh! I'm ALWAYS careful."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I wandered around. Raena would need diapers and bottles. She would need everything in fact.

I grabbed several bottles, some of that dried up milk stuff that babies drink (A/N I can't remember what it's really called.), I grabbed 2 big cases of diapers, a baby carrier, some really cute baby clothes and shoes, some toys for her to play with and placed them at the front. I then asked Inuyasha to grab a stroller and crib.

He handed me Raena and easily picked up both the stroller and the crib. He handed me some money and told me to pay. I did and wasn't surprised when I saw how expensive it all was.

Our total must have been somewhere near 5000 dollars. (A/N I say dollars because I don't know how much yen that would be.)

"Excuse me miss, but may we open the baby carrier in here? It's really difficult to carry her, AND all of this stuff."

The cashier nodded and took out the baby carrier, pulled off all the cardboard and tags, and held Raena while I put on the baby carrier.

"She's very adorable! And quite strong for how young she is!" Commented the old cashier. She was such a sweet old lady.

She put Raena in the carrier for me. I smiled and thanked her and she smiled and nodded. I picked up the bags, while Inuyasha grabbed the stroller and crib. We carried them to the limo.

Inuyasha opened the stroller and attempted to place Raena in it. Attempted being the key word. I laughed a bit, but then I helped him, feeling sorry for my baby. I placed the baby carrier back into a bag.

I tried to sit back into the limo, ready to go, but Inuyasha pulled me out and smirked.

"You're forgetting the reason we stopped here."

"I thought we stopped here to buy things for Raena."

"We actually stopped here to buy you some nicer clothes."

"Oh...Do I at least get to pick?"

"That depends."

Raena's stroller was navy blue with little patterns on it everywhere. So as a temporary source of revenge...I made Inuyasha push it. Ok, it might not sound like revenge, but Inuyasha must have a girlfriend or something already, because there sure was a lot of beautiful girls and he didn't look at a single one of them. Or he's gay. But either way, someone pushing an adorable baby around is bound to get female attention. Especially if they're a guy.

We shopped in several different stores. Finally we came to one that Inuyasha said would have clothes perfect for me to wear to the restaurant.

He said that this one was his choice. I swear that he purposely picked the most expensive one possible. But it sure was beautiful.

It was a bright shade of cobalt blue, like my eyes. It was made of a shimmery, light, silky fabric. It went up to my knees and was straight at the top and ended up poofy. He also bought some strappy blue heels, a package of random hair pieces and a blue butterfly hair clip. Then he made me choose some make up.

After that he asked the lady at the front if we could open the things here, and if I could wear them out. She seemed mesmerised by Inuyasha and mumbled a yes. I changed into it in the dressing room, grabbed a brush out of one of the other bags, and brushed my hair. I was just going to throw it into a side ponytail, but then I remembered my power things.

I sang softly and imagined my hair going up into a wavy bun at the top of my head, leaving a few strands of hair hanging down in my face. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, it worked! Then I took the clip and pinned it into the side of my bun.

How come nothing ever looks pretty on me? Even the most stylish clothes and I can't pull off sexy or elegant. I can only ever get cute. Why?

I finally step out. Inuyasha looks at me and hmmms.

"Well what do you think?" I ask.

"Cute. I thought that that dress would be more elegant though."

"I can only ever pull off cute!Elegant just turns into cute! It's horrible!"

"And how did you get your hair like that? You had nothing to do that with."

"It's a girl thing!" I said in the cutest voice I could muster.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

"Well whatever it was don't try it again. It's terrifying. Now come over here and take your kid. She's yours so YOU can push her."

"Fine."

We somehow made it back to the limo. This time the stroller was easier to fold down. I strapped Raena into her new carseat. Then I sat down. Inuyasha handed me the make up.

"You want me to do my make up now?"

"Yup."

I sigh and open up the tiny mirror. I put on some light silvery blue eye shadow, some mascara, a little bit of eye liner, the smallest amount of blush, and some pale pink lip gloss.

I looked at Raena. I decided to change her clothes. I carefully picked her up and placed her on the seat. I grabbed a little red velvet dress with golden lining out of the bag. I also grabbed the white tights, the shiny black shoes and a tiny little black head band with a red bow on it.

She looked adorable. I pulled off the head band and brushed the little fuzz of hair and put the head band back on. She's too small for how old she is. It's because there was complications when she was born, but at least we're both alive.

A few minutes later we arrived at a lovely restaurant. We stepped out of the vehicle, and were mauled by reporters. I just have to say, I was scared out of my mind. We reopened the stroller and put Raena in it while they threw questions at us.

"Mr. Takashi! Are you having an affair?"

"Did you and Kikyo break up?"

"Do you have a secret wife and child?"

Finally Inuyasha answered them,"No affair, Kikyo and I are still together. And NO, I do NOT have a secret wife and child. This is just my distant cousin and her daughter."

"Is she really your cousin?"

"Excuse me miss, but can you vouch for that?"

I didn't answer. What would I say? I didn't really understand what would happen if I said something wrong.

"She doesn't speak Japanese well. She's from America, I met her there on a business trip, on which she helped me with some of my discoveries."

"What kind of discoveries? Sexual ones I'll bet. I mean look at her."

"Are you insulting my family?" Growled Inuyasha.

"No sir!" he replied.

"Hey! They have nothing to say to you people, so leave! There's nothing to see here!" A friendly female voice called out.

A girl about my age pushed through the crowd. Her wavy brown hair was held up by a plain red hair clip, her brown eyes were outlined by some gold eye liner and a bit red and gold eye shadow, her cheeks had some blush, and she had some glossy peach lip gloss on.

The girl was wearing a red and gold kimono and golden flat shoes.

"Rin, I'm so glad to see you! Oh yeah, this is Skye and the baby is Raena. Skye this is Rin."

"Nice to meet you!" Rin practically yells.

"Umm...Nice to meet you too..." I said shyly. Why do I always have to be so shy?

"Anyways Rin, do we have a table?"

"Of course! As if the richest man in the world would be without a table!" Rin teased him. I gave a small smile.

"Well then, lets not stand here any longer."

Rin and I agreed with Inuyasha. I pushed the stroller while Inuyasha talked to Rin. We finally stepped inside the restaurant. It was beautiful. The ceiling had a huge sky light, and the place had large, well placed windows. The lights were slightly dim, and there was a stage at the front. Rin led us to a booth near the back, beside a window.

"So Inuyasha, who is Skye? How did you meet? When did you meet?"

"Ummm...He helped me. Actually it was only several hours ago. But it feels like weeks ago."

"So you're like me then?"

"Rin, you know that she doesn't know what you mean."

"Oh, sorry!"

"That's alright." I say.

"Well like you, Rin was on the streets-"

"I wanna tell my own story! Anyways I was on the streets. My parents were killed, but I was out at a much younger age. I was living in an alley for the longest time. I was only 7. I had to stop attending school since I had no money. And a boy from my school found me. He was 10. His name is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother. He let me live at their house. That's how I met Inuyasha. I live with him now, and before you ask, no I'm not his girlfriend. He's more like an older brother to me. And that's my story. What's yours? Is Raena your little sister? She's super adorable!"

"Actually Raena's my daughter."

"Kagome, will you tell me a bedtime story?" Shippo asked.

"Of course. Just as soon as I think of one." Kagome replied.

"Kagome can I tell you something?" Shippo asked quietly.

Immediately Kagome was concerned. She said, "You can tell me ANYTHING, Shippo. Ok?"

"Ok. Well you know how every night I sleep with the ring dad gave me right?"

"It's ok if you lost it Shippo, we'll find it."

"No I didn't lose it. But every night that I sleep with it, I have dreams about this girl. When I take off the ring I don't have these dreams."

"Tell me about these dreams. I want to know everything."

"They're always about this girl named Skye Smith. Skye is super nice and pretty, just like you Kagome! Skye has golden colour hair, and her eyes are a weird colour of blue. You know the colour of that box."

"You mean cobalt blue?"

"If that's what that colour is, then yes. Anyways Skye lives on a farm somewhere far away. She has a mom, a dad, an older brother and a younger brother. But they're not her real family. She secretly keeps a picture of her real family under her pillow. She just has a mom and a dad. Her dad is some rich guy and her mom is a famous singer in another country. For some reason when she was a little girl her mom threw her out while her dad was away. She then ended up with the family she has now. If I didn't know better, I'd say Skye was a full demon or a half demon, just from how she looks, but both of her parents are human. And she wasn't adopted either. And she has a big secret, but I don't know what it is. And her 2 best friends died in an accident, and everyone makes fun of her and is really mean. But then one day some guy attacked her and then she wrote a note to her family saying she was off to live her dreams as a singer in a distant country, but it was a lie. She just left home with as much of her stuff as possible and she lived in a lot of different places for a while, and then she had a baby. She then came here, to Japan with her baby. Will you tell a story about her? Can you give her a happy ending? Please Kagome?"

**Midnight: So what do you guys think of Skye? She's a character I created out of my emotions, imagination, and some real life events that happened to me, my family or my friends. If you're curious read this little piece if not skip it.**

My one friend is (as much as I hate to say it, it's true and she admits it) a slut. That's the best word possible to describe her and I'm sorry it's like that. But anyways she has a reputation. And one guy like raped her. And she's had several abortions and pregnancy scares. She said that if it hadn't been the one guys kid, she would have kept it. And that if she ever does have a baby in real life, I'm the godmother, which in a way makes me proud. Because if I'm that important, I know I'm being a good friend and that I'm helping make people happy. Anyways some people I know have had friends die, which is horrible and sad. Also my own imagination had to make up for how I think someone with my sort of personality would feel, also I'm very empathic. You know, where I can relate or feel how others feel?

**Sour: Yeah ok, BORING!**

**Cookies: Plz R&R! :)**


	3. Miroku's chance and Kaede's vision

**Midnight: Hey! So I hope you guys enjoyed my story so far! It will definately get better. What is Kagome's condition? Why does Inuyasha keep taking in homeless, helpless people? What's going on with Sango? Why is Naraku after Kagome? And now for the question we all want to find out, but never will...Why is Miroku such a perv?**

**Cookies: Ok this chapter will hopefully answer some of those questions and some more that Midnight forgot to put down. (BTW these are questions we THINK people MIGHT be wondering.) Ok anyways, what about the dreams Shippo keeps having? How is that jewel connected to Skye?**

**Sour: Just start the fucking chapter all ready!**

**All: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA! NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT, BUT WE WISH WE DID!**

It was about one month later and Inuyasha still hadn't met his new assistant. There were so many things in the way. Kaede was training his new assistant for starters, Kikyo has been more clingy than ever, Rin wouldn't stop kidnapping Skye and taking her places, leaving him to babysit.

He had had to change soooooooooooooooo many diapers. And at first he hadn't had a clue about how to do it, and had a horrible accident. It involved a huge mess, baby powder, baby oil, diapers, diaper wipes, baby pee and poo, Inuyasha and Raena. Let's just say that that part of the mansion was closed for a week and that it left Inuyasha scarred for life.

And the worst part was that now, 2 weeks later, Rin and Skye were still laughing about it. But at least he knew how to change diaper now.

He decided that if Skye was going to live here, his family should adopt her. He would ask her first of course, but she seemed like she missed having people to actually call family. Rin hadn't wanted to be adopted and Inuyasha couldn't figure out why. It wasn't as if she didn't like anyone in his family, because for some strange reason she really liked Sesshoumaru. So why didn't she want to be adopted? Whatever, it was probably just another Rin thing.

And how Inuyasha couldn't wait to introduce Kikyo to Skye! Of course his girlfriend would be fed the same story as everyone else so that Skye would have a good start here. The story was that Skye was a very distant cousin whose familiy had been in an accident and died, and in her depression she had a baby and had now moved to Japan.

Tonight his family would come over and meet Skye. Now he just had to tell his staff to prepare a special meal. He had already proposed the idea of adopting Skye to his family, he just hoped that Skye would accept the offer.

It was early in the morning, and Inuyasha had yet to get out of bed. He did have work today, but it wasn't for several hours.

Miroku and Kaede would be working in the mansion today. After all they were the people he trusted most not to poison him and his family. He would have to warn Miroku not to grope Skye. He didn't have to worry about Rin, she wouldn't be here until later.

He finally got out of bed. He quickly showered, got dressed and made his bed, although he had maids, he felt it was rude not to make his bed and it only took him a few seconds.

He decided he would wait for Miroku to arrive, Kaede would probably arrive after him. He decided that he would go wake Skye. He walked quietly to her door. He lifted his hand to knock and starting banging on the door, loudly rattling it's hinges.

"Wake the fuck up!" He yelled.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up! It' s not every night that I get a perfect full sleep, with no crying babies!" Came her somewhat muffled reply.

"Just open the door! I have news!"

"Can't you tell it to me through the door?"

"No!" He was just being stubborn and they both knew it.

A bedraggled looking Skye opened the door. She had a major case of bed head, rubbing her eyes and yawning sleepily.

"Nice hair!" He laughed, though he stopped when she smacked him.

"Nice socks." She said with a slight smirk. He looked down only to see that he was wearing one white sock and one black sock. How had that happened? Whatever, he would just go change one of them.

"Whatever. And just so you know, we'll have guests in an hour or so. You might want to get dressed. One is a guy." That was his warning to her for Miroku. When the perv behaved he was actually a nice guy, and he wanted his friend to at least have a chance at making a good impression.

"Okee dokee!"

Ok seriously, where on earth was she from? That made no sense? What language was that?

"That was english! That word is probably not commonly translated or heard in other languages, but it means ok."

"How?" How did she know what he was thinking?

"It's a girl thing."

"Riiiiiiiight." With that Inuyasha walked away.

Miroku was in a very good mood today. He would get to see Sango very often. Miroku worked 2 jobs. His second job took him away from Sango, but it payed more and he usually only had to go when he felt like it. He was his friend Inuyasha's servant. It was more of a way for both of them to hang out. Miroku needed the money too, he needed it to go to college.

He was driving to Inuyasha's, when he spotted old lady Kaede walking. She had work today too, so he decided to offer her a ride.

"Hello Lady Kaede! You look like you need a ride, and we're both going to the same place. So hop in."

"Thank ye Miroku." She said as she clambered in. Suddenly two cute girls walked by and they looked over at Miroku and started giggling to each other.

"What? Can't a guy give his sweet old grandmother a ride? It's ok Grandma, this is just a vehicle." Miroku said.

"Awwww! That's so sweet!" One of the girls enthused. It was just then that Kaede smacked him on the head, yelled at him to drive and stop using her to get girls.

Eventually they arrived at the mansion. The second they stepped inside Inuyasha was there, right in Miroku's face, giving him a warning.

"No touching! No being a pervert. Her name is Skye and chances are that she'll probably be my sister soon, so she's a no-no for you! Also just let her do what she wants. The dinner you're preparing for tonight should be special, my family is coming over, and you guys are welcome to stay if you like. Anyways goodbye!"

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Kaede called.

"What?" He said exasperated.

"Be nice to your new assistant." She smiled a smile that said a lot of things. Mostly warnings.

"See you later Kagome!" Sango called as we both headed off in different directions for work. I don't have to worry about Shippo, I hired a babysitter. I wonder what my boss will be like. I know that he's Inuyasha Takashi, one of the richest men in Japan, but I don't know anything else about him.

**2 hours later,**

I can't believe what a jerk he is! Ugh! Why did I ever accept this job? He sent me out to get ramen, of all things! He tossed out all the paper work that I worked so hard on and then he calls me a lazy idiot who can't do anything right! The nerve of that guy!

Everyone always wants something from me. Or at least almost everyone. That girl, she obviously wants my money and is calculating how she'll get it. I can't believe Kaede, hiring someone as rude as that Kagome girl! I told her to get ramen and she glared! She piled a bunch of useless papers on my desk and then she yelled at me when I threw them out!

I wonder if Miroku is behaving...

**2 hours earlier,**

Finally I'm ready. I wonder who's over? Should I go down and talk to them? No,that's too embarrassing! But I'm so curious! I'll just go down and take a quick peek.

I walked down the first few stairs and unfortunately tripped. I thought I was going to die or be seriously injured but then the next thing I know, a handsome man about the same age as Inuyasha caught me.

He put me down, and said "You should be more careful. I'm Miroku Hoshi, by the way."

"Thank you, you probably just saved my life."

"You must be the girl Inuyasha was talking about. May I ask your name?"

"Skye Smith. It's very nice to meet you Miroku. Inuyasha told me there would be guests, but what will you do? Inuyasha is at work."

"We work for for Inuyasha. We're his servants, if ye will. I am Kaede." an old woman butted into the conversation.

"Oh, hello." I reached out to shake her hand and as our hands met there was a strange feeling in the room, everything seemed dim and it felt like time stopped.

**Kaede's view,**

What happened? I just shook that girl's hand and now I'm here. She looked around. She was in front of a large mansion. There was a man, a woman and a 7 year old Skye.

"Daddy, when will you come back? I'll really miss you!"

"I'll be away for 2 weeks, just think of it as you and mommy time."

"Ok! Mommy, what will we do? Can we go to the fair? Or the park? Or-"

"Skye slow down, we'll have time to do it all. But right now, we have to say goodbye to daddy. Ok?"

"Ok...Bye daddy!"

"Bye honey!" The woman, Skye's mom said.

"I'll miss you both. You know what to do if they the unthinkable happens. Far away, so far they'll never think to look."

Then he got into the car and drove away. Skye's mom grabbed Skye's hand and they walked right through Kaede. I'm like a spirit here, she thought, this must be a memory or a vision.

"Let's go to the park. It's only a 15 minute walk."

"Thank you mommy!"

Kaede followed them to the park. She noticed that she wasn't the only unnoticed follower. Someone was stalking them. They had their face well hidden, but the person was decidely male.

As Skye was running around the man came out and started talking to Skye's mom. Kaede walked closer to hear what they were saying. But Skye's mom's face was becoming more and more pale.

"...You knew that we would catch up eventually. You couldn't run forever. I've been watching you for a long time and I know. I just had to wait for your damn husband to leave, he would make things complicated. Now which one's the girl? If you don't tell me, I'll just test them all. And you know I hate messes. So just give her up."

"You promise that you won't hurt her?"

"I give you my word."

"Skye, please come here for a moment."

"Coming mommy!"

Skye ran over to them.

The man motioned for them to follow. She grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her along. A few minutes later they arrived beside a cliff.

"What are we doing here?" Skye's mom started to ask. Before she could finish the man wrenched their hands apart and grabbed Skye and pushed her over the edge of the cliff.

She started screaming, and Skye's mother started screeching her name. Skye's mom tried to jump after her daughter, but was too slow and the man stopped her.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!"

"If I am correct, she'll be fine."

"IF YOU'RE CORRECT? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Suddenly Skye was back on the edge of the cliff.

"I was correct. I'll be back at nine to pick her up. Your place."

The man left. The woman checked her watch.

"3:30. Damn it! Skye come on! Time to go home!"

** At home.**

"Honey, show mommy how you got back up on the cliff."

Skye turned around and lifted the back of her shirt. On her back were golden brown wings.

**Midnight: What is Skye? Why is Kaede having a vision about her? **

**Sour: I'm sure you'll tell us in the next chapter. Seriously, why is it, that everytime you go into Skye's view you do first person?**

**Midnight: I honestly don't know, I guess it's just easier.**

**Cookies: Plz give us a sneak peek! **

**Midnight: Fine. This may not be the order in which it happens. Preview:**

_"It's really her, our baby."_

_ "Yes it is."_

_ "This time she must live."_

** She reached for the knife. **

** "I'll never tell you! The knowledge will die with me!"**

"I will never be able to have a baby of my own, Izayoi!"

"No, you must have misheard the doctor."

"There was no mistake."

"I'm so sorry."

_ "Sesshy! Inyasa!"_

_ "It's Inuyasha, not Inyasa." Sesshomaru chided._

_ "Inyasa?"_

_ "Never mind."_

**Midnight: Plz R&R!**


End file.
